<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Happiest Day by TotallyNotASecretAO3Account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264387">Your Happiest Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotASecretAO3Account/pseuds/TotallyNotASecretAO3Account'>TotallyNotASecretAO3Account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Running Away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotASecretAO3Account/pseuds/TotallyNotASecretAO3Account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Roman should have an amazing life, being royalty and all, but it doesn't feel like it. He's to be wed against his will to a princess he's never met despite all his protests... So when a stranger shows up offering to help him flee, he can't resist the offer. Soon he's running for his life away from home with a stranger who talks of someone who sounds very familiar to him, someone who sounds like his first love. Maybe he'll get to experiece his true happiest day after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Happiest Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This whole story came from imagining one simple dance scene because of this song, so you can listen to that here if you want - https://youtu.be/RvemEVzjKz4</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Feet pounded against the brick path. Laughter swirled through the air. Wide smiles covered two children’s faces as they chased each other, not stopping until they were far away from the castle doors and far out into the front garden. The bright smiles somehow found a way to grow even more when a large bush was spotted just off the path ahead, just in sight. Both boys had the same idea at the same moment, and so they laughed and they dove behind the greenery together, unceremoniously crashing into the soft grass below.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Save for their shared case of giggles, the only sound that could be heard was the soft trickling of water from a fountain a few yards away from them. The water reflected the same bright and hopeful light that shone in both of the boy’s eyes. As the laughter slowly subsided, the young prince stared through the leaves, his eyes caught on the stone angel that sat in the middle of it; it was a nice familiar object, one he looked at often but rarely thought about it. It was a resting place for his eyes when his mind wanted to run wild, one he looked to for escape often.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey, Princey, are you there?” A hand on his upper arm shook Roman from his thoughts, and he turned away to see his friend’s concerned face, sitting right in front of him. Virgil grinned when he saw he had caught his attention, “Good, you are! I was trying to talk to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sorry,” Roman pouted, a tactic the ten year old often found very effective. “I was just thinking, and I got distracted.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Virgil frowned, carefully crawling over to his friend and sitting besides him. He didn’t say anything at first, but soon found the silence unbearable. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought, before he finally voiced his question. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thinking ‘bout what?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Us!” Roman exclaimed, rolling his eyes and huffing as though that were the most obvious thing in the world. He turned towards his best friend and grabbed him by the shoulders, dramatically shaking him as he began to freak out, “Who am I gonna play with when you leave? What will I do? I’ll be alone - Virgil, this is important!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Virgil didn’t react at first, but soon his face turned sour. He shoved Roman’s hands off of him, standing up, “We had an agreement!” The boy exclaimed, crossing his arms and trying to look as threatening as such a young child possibly could. “We weren’t gonna talk ‘bout it, we were gonna just have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But I’m going to miss you, so I want to talk about it…” Roman sighed, not bothering to stand up. He resorted to pulling pieces of grass from the ground, twisting and twirling the single blade between his fingers as he tried to distract himself ever so slightly. Too much focus wasn’t usually the best thing for him. “I’m sorry…” He said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His friend didn’t respond. Once again, silence swept over the garden, and the dripping of water took over for the lack of sound. It was steady, once every few seconds without fail, and so Virgil let it win for several moments… It was consistent and expected, like his life had been up to only a few days before, and he found he rather liked the reminder.  But then he sighed, and sat besides his friend once again. Neither spoke, but the silence was slightly less tense than it had been moments before. The two sat shoulder to shoulder, Roman plucking up grass while Virgil played with his own hair, both comforted by the sound of the other’s soft breaths. They were only just slightly louder than the dripping water, but won over it nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Roman’s eyes snapped up when he heard the smaller boy finally speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “It’s not my fault we’re leaving…” He said. That was true; children rarely had anything to do with things like this. He was no different. Virgil’s family worked in Roman’s family’s castle, and apparently they had decided to leave, to move out to the countryside. Far from the biggest part of the kingdom. Sure, they hadn’t thought to consult their nine year old son on this, but who could blame them? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evidently, Roman could. He had cried when he found out, but nothing would be done, no matter how hard he begged the maids and nurses to do something… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truth be told, Roman knew his parents would probably be happy if they knew his closest friend was leaving. They had tried in the years past to stop their son from hanging out with the son of one of the kitchen workers, of all people, but they hadn’t cared enough to continue their punishments as their son repeatedly disobeyed. The time wasn’t worth it; they didn’t care enough for that. The neglect hurt Roman, but he knew they were rulers, and had a lot on their minds. Besides, he thought, if it let him spend more time with his best friend, Roman figured he should be thankful. He was lucky in that aspect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now that Virgil was leaving, there would be no bright side to the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince sighed. “I know it’s not your fault…” he whispered, tone sad. He pulled his legs close to his body, hugging his knees to his chest and setting his chin on his arms. Even though he just wanted to pout in his room for the rest of eternity, he still smiled softly when he felt Virgil’s arm wrap around him - physical comfort had never been Virgil’s strong suit, but the fact that he tried meant everything to the young prince. He leaned in and turned the weak comfort into a full on hug, smiling when his friend hugged back. He stopped smiling when a thought came to his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” The reply was soft and gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman frowned, “Promise me one thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil shifted awkwardly, looking concerned, but agreed with a silent nod nonetheless. Roman hesitated before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me we’ll see each other again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long silence swept across the scene, and Virgil didn’t speak. Roman started to grow worried. Was he not going to? Were they never going to see each other again in their lives? Was this the end? Maybe he shouldn’t have asked that. Maybe he should just have been thankful for the time he did have. He should have been quiet… But just as he was about to pull away from the hug to address these worrying thoughts, Virgil’s arms tightened, and his confident reply was whispered into his ear..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” He grinned. “And I know when we’ll meet too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman looked up at him in confusion, “When?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Virgil sat up and pulled away, but his excited expression left Roman so mesmerized that he couldn’t find it in himself to let his disappointment show. His friend’s smile was too bright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll meet again on your happiest day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, were they right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The scene ahead of the prince was chaotic, yet perfectly organized. Hundreds speaking, yet none were shouting. Hundreds dancing, yet none were falling. They swirled and spun, twisted and turned, and they made Roman’s head dizzy, but still managed to create a beautiful abstract painting of life. Everything contrasted itself.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Is this your happiest day?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The irony was noticeable, Roman thought. It was beautiful, yet it was grotesque. It was peaceful, yet it was chaotic. It was home, yet it was foreign.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The question still rang in his head.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>           “Is this the happiest day of your life?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was happy, yet he was heartbroken.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s supposed to be.” Roman said, shaking his head slightly to clear it. He turned to face his brother as he spoke, who raised one eyebrow. “But it’s not.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Remus looked at him sympathetically, but the expression vanished only half a second later. He smiled, too wide and showing too much teeth, and anyone else would be terrified at the sight. Not his brother, though; Roman was too used to it to be scared, and even found it so familiar it was calming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus continued, “Well, I can make it interesting and happy, if you’d like~”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Roman rolled his eyes, “No way, you’re not putting a dead raccoon on the drink table again. Don’t even try it.” His brother’s eyes lit up at that mention. He was just happy someone remembered; he despised being forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, the offer is still there!” Remus said, then shrugged. “And it’s not going anywhere. Who knows, maybe your future wife will enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Roman’s mood dropped instantly as he was reminded why he was here currently. The arranged marriage with a princess of a nearby kingdom, one he had never met and already knew he never wanted to. Attempts to convince his parents out of this had been in vain. They were met with scoffs and disappointment, talk of their son being so selfish that he couldn’t even marry to help his own kingdom. He gave in after several months of their disappointed gazes greeting him every morning.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>So here he was now, at the biggest ball of the year, where he would meet the woman within the hour, and their marriage would be announced to everyone. He was supposed to be happy. He was supposed to want to celebrate. He was supposed to enjoy this day as though it were the happiest yet of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But he just couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Remus frowned upon sensing Roman’s mood change, but didn’t have enough time to say anything before the next dance was announced. It was still the beginning of the party, so the dances were casual and anyone could join. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Come on Ro, you’re gonna go dance.” Remus decided as he grabbed Roman’s wrist and pulled him to the crowd. The younger twin looked surprised but didn’t object. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Remus thought. He knew his baby brother liked to dance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This would surely cheer him up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The second song began just as they reached the crowd. Remus let go of his brother’s wrist and they soon separated into the crowd, dancing with various men and women of the kingdom to try to distract themselves. Roman knew his stress wouldn’t vanish that quickly, but he could tell these dances were already easing his nerves, at least a little bit. He was a long way to go to being completely calm, and probably never truly would until he escaped the threats of marriage… but for now, this was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Songs passed by as fast as the days had, rapid and never stopping. Roman found himself lost in the music as he twirled man after woman after man and made his way through the crowd, finding a new partner each time the music started. Soon, he’d seen so many new faces he could’ve sworn he danced with half of the people there. Soon… he even found himself grinning. Remus was right; this was helping a lot. It was pure fun; no strings attached… Just what he needed. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But he spoke too soon, Roman soon realized. The song had changed and his old partner had left. Now he stared in front of him at a newcomer with eyes narrowed in suspicion. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The man was odd, to say the least. He didn’t look strange, but he felt off. His gloved hand was outstretched towards the young prince, and he knew it would be rude to say no, despite every instinct in his body screaming to never get near, let alone touch, that man, or else something new and chaotic was bound to happen. His worry of being rude and unprince-like screamed louder. He carefully reached out and took the offered hand, a slight gasp of surprise escaping his lips as the man instantly spun and dipped him effortlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hello, Prince Roman,” The man’s words were smooth, practiced and careful. Roman felt his guard lower, yet somehow heighten, all at the same time. This truly was a day of contrasts, he knew, as the man continued. “Or should I say goodbye?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Roman asked as he rose back to his feet, right hand meeting the man’s left as they walked in a circle. The man smiled, but it was out of pity. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“After this day, you’ll lose your freedom. I can tell you don’t really want to marry that woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And what of it?” Roman hissed, careful to keep his voice low. He glanced around, checking to make sure the king and queen weren’t anywhere near, before he met the man’s eyes. “Who are you, and how do you know all this? What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What do I want?” The man scoffed, “Well, certainly not to be here. I’d rather be anywhere else, quite frankly.” He paused, “But I owe someone a favor, so I’d rather pay that off sooner than later.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What?” Roman asked, “That makes no sense, and what does that have to do with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, my dear prince,” The man spun him, before bringing him even closer than before. He leaned in close, whispering softly into Roman’s ear, so only he could hear. “When this dance is over, you’re going to be free.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The room quieted as Roman’s eyes widened, and he focused solely on the words just spoken to him. Visions of a future flashed through his mind; visions of happiness and peace, of a time where he was free to choose who he was to marry. To choose who he wanted to love. It felt so unreal… Too unreal.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The room came back to life with noise and life as Roman quickly pulled away, staring at the man incredulously. The stranger just smiled once again, the smile of a liar and the smile of someone to be trusted, and held his hand out to him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>An offer of a lovely escape. An offer of a dream come true. An offer of happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Roman didn’t move, his body freezing but his mind running a mile a minute. What was this? Should he go with him? Would it be worth the risk? Why was he considering accepting this offer? He had no idea who this stranger was, no idea where he was from, and no idea if he was even telling the truth. Hell, Roman didn’t even know how he knew what he did - Wasn’t this marriage supposed to be a surprise? Something to keep secret? He should call his guard and have the man escorted out. Then he could get back to the party and…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His soon-to-be marriage. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Roman took a moment to truly consider the alternative to this. The man waited expectantly, and Roman watched him. Though he had a mask on, the prince could see the hint of a scar trailing down the left half of his face. The sharp smirk from earlier had been replaced with a soft frown, and in his eyes… there was worry. It was hidden behind a thick veil of indifference, but it was there. That was certain. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Fate wasn’t something most believed in, and sometimes even Roman doubted it himself… But this escape was no coincidence. This was meant to be.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He took his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A grin and a gasp. The lights were out in moments and the crowd yelled, demanding to know who had put the candles out. Roman was blinded now and felt himself being pulled through the masses, shouting out rushed apologies as he bumped into at least a dozen people - but he didn’t stop running. He kept up with the man, his only guide being the hand on his wrist pulling him along. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Where are we going?” He shouted, but his voice was drowned out by the chaos in the air, people yelling and screaming to get the lights back on, or calling out to people they know. Roman had a feeling that even if his voice was loud enough, the man still wouldn’t reply. Roman didn’t pull his wrist away - He made his decision. He was going to stick with it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The man pushed against the crowd and a gust of cold wind hit the prince’s face. They were outside now, and still running. Roman wasn’t sure where, but he still kept on. He could feel the cold grass hit his legs as they ran further off the path and into the woods. His heart beat wildly with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Another ten minutes passed before both stopped behind a small cluster of trees. Roman gasped as he tried to catch his breath; he hadn’t realized how long they had been running! He inhaled deeply, lungs burning, as he tried to slow his breaths back to normal. He glanced over to the man, who was slightly less winded than he was. His hand reached up slowly and clutched his mask, tearing it off and dropping it to the ground. Roman had been right on his scar prediction; the red gash ran across his eye and down his cheek, looking scarred, yet young enough to still hurt. Roman couldn’t help but stare.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>To Roman’s surprise, the man bowed politely.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Now that we aren’t running for our lives, let me introduce myself properly. My name is Janus. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, uh, yeah… nice to meet you too.” Roman grimaced at his own awkwardness; 15 minutes away from the castle and all of his social skills were out the window already. He guessed that the adrenaline from running away from everything someone ever knew could do that to a person.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Running away. Wait. He actually just ran away from home. With a stranger. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Roman’s eyes widened as his breathing started to speed up once again, and his hands flew to clutch the sides of his head. Now that he had a second to realize what had just happened, everything was catching up to him. What was he thinking?? His guards would be worried sick, and his brother would be alone, and his parents would be furious! What kind of prince was he? Had he really just given up the throne and his entire chance at a future just to run away with some morally gray seeming man he had just met, just to get out of a marriage? What was he thinking?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Roman?” The prince vaguely registered the hands that were now on both of his shoulders, slowly bringing him back to the present and securing him there. He blinked. Janus stood in front of him, not removing his hands and looking at him with a very concerned glint in his eyes. Roman shook his head slightly, and could finally make out his words.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Roman, calm down. Are you alright? Are you even hearing me right now? Oh god, I was not prepared to deal with this when I agreed to come save you, please just relax…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright,” Roman said quickly, and smiled ever so softly to himself as he watched the concern vanish from the man’s eyes as soon as he realized that he was okay. This man had no time to deal with sympathy and would hide that he cared at all costs; it reminded him of his brother. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just panicked a bit there…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus immediately retracted his hands, and scoffed, “You didn’t scare me. I just didn’t want this whole thing to be a waste of time.” He stood up straighter and turned around, glancing over his shoulder very subtly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have several days worth of a walk ahead of us. We should get started.” He said, and didn’t bother to wait for a reply. He just started walking forward silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman sighed, trying to will his nerves away. Even if he was now away from the castle… He was still a prince. It was a prince’s duty to always be brave and strong, even in the face of the unknown. This was no exception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those thoughts in mind, Roman took a deep breath and followed him into the unknown.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>